Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker/VicGeorge2K9/Part 19
This part will take you up to the first floor of Ganon's Tower. Hyrule Castle Make sure you're fully equipped before you head down to Hyrule Castle through the portal at the Tower of the Gods. When you arrive, go into the entrance. You'll notice that the Hero of Time statue has been broken, and that the passageway to the Master Sword chamber is open once more. Go down there, and Link will see Princess Zelda waiting for him, but the instant she turns, she vanishes in a flash of light. Ganondorf's voice fills the chamber, telling Link that with his power restored, there's no safe place for anyone anywhere. A ring of fire surrounds the circular area from where we pulled the Master Sword, and two big Mighty Darknuts appear within the ring of fire, with the intention of making sure Link never survives to meet Ganondorf again. Although the battle will be somewhat tougher, the strategy of dealing with the Mighty Darknuts is the same as that with the regular Darknuts: fight defensively, waiting to use the parry attack to strike at them from behind and slowly strip them of their armor so they will be vulnerable to your sword strikes. When both of them are defeated, the ring of fire will disappear. Replenish your hearts with the multi-colored orbs before leaving the chamber. Go out of the castle through the other exit leading to the bridge. Once you're at the magical barrier, strike at it with the Master Sword. The barrier will then weaken and shatter, allowing Link access to the area beyond. Follow the path up the hill to a cave, fighting off Moblins, Darknuts, and Peahats along the way. When you get close to the cave entrance, use the Hookshot to pull yourself across the parts of the broken bridge, watching out for the Keese around there. Inside the cave, just continue forward and up the stairs to the door to enter Ganon's Tower. Ganon's Tower The first room of the first floor of Ganon's Tower is a large lava-filled cavern with bridges leading to five doors. The door ahead of you is locked, so you'll need to go into each of the other doors first to make the seals of the four main dungeon bosses appear on it to make it open. Each door that is blocked by a Bokoblin takes you into a chamber where you'll go through an obstacle course similar to the four main dungeons in the game (not including Tower of the Gods or Forsaken Fortress, mind you), and at the end of the course there's a repeat of the boss battle, only in glorious black-and-white and with the soundtrack distorted, like an old science-fiction movie from the 1950s. NOTE: In each of the boss fight flashbacks, you'll only be given whatever items you had at the point where you originally fought the boss until that boss is defeated. Gohma's Chamber This chamber is located in the southwestern corner of the cavern. Here we have a lava pool that we need to get across to reach a ledge where the door to the boss is. Use the Grappling Hook to swing on the posts to get to the two floating platforms in the lava, then Grapple Hook the last post and climb up to it so you can jump off it and Deku Leaf your way onto the ledge. Be careful, though, because there are Fire Bubbles floating around up there. Take them out by using the arrows before you float across with the Deku Leaf. Once you're in the boss room, follow the same strategy that you did the last time you fought him, knowing that with the fully-powered Master Sword it will take less hits to strike him in the eye. Kalle Demos' Chamber This chamber is located in the northwestern corner of the cavern. Here we have a chasm lined up with large thorny tentacles on either side. Use the Deku Leaf to blow the propeller on the left to make the lift travel toward you, then hop on and give yourself a pushoff with the Deku Leaf so the lift will travel to the moving platform branch. Wait for it to lower so you can blow the propeller on your left to make another lift travel toward you, then float your way onto it when the platform branch is high enough so you can push off forward again. When it stops, float your way toward two more platform branches and get onto the one closest to the upcoming ledge where the boss door is. Wait for the platform to get high enough for you to float your way over there, making sure you avoid colliding with the Peahats as you get closer. Once you're in the boss room, follow the same strategy that you did the last time you fought him, knowing that with the fully-powered Master Sword it will take less hits to strike the plant in the center. Jalhalla's Chamber This chamber is located in the northeastern corner of the cavern. This room's basically one long corridor broken up into three sections separated by stairs. Move forward and roll as fast as you can past the slabs falling from the crypts on the sides of the wall and go up the stairs. On your left at the top of the stairs there's a floor button that needs to be held down in order to activate the next set of stairs past the next section of crypts. Use the Mirror Shield to reflect a beam of light unto one of the Purple Chuchus to turn it to stone, then place it onto the floor button and run as fast as you can up the stairs. The next floor button will be at the top of those stairs, while the beam of light will be at the far end of the third section where the final set of stairs would be. Get another Purple Chuchu turned to stone so you can place it on the floor button. However, as soon as you get near the other stairs, a Stalfos will show up. Give that walking pile of bones a good smackdown, then get another Purple Chuchu turned to stone so you can put it on the floor button and you can quickly get up those stairs to the boss door. Once you're in the boss room, follow the same strategy that you did the last time you fought him. Molgera's Chamber This chamber is located in the southeastern corner of the cavern. As soon as you enter the room, get out your Fire Arrows and take out the Wizzrobe prowling on the far side of the ditch. Jump onto the springboard, put on your Iron Boots to prepare for launch, and then shoot yourself up so you can Deku Leaf your way across the gap and over the spikes. Drop down over the second springboard and launch yourself up again, this time trying to float between the downdrafts blowing on either side of the room. Float past the bladed trap and drop down to where there are jars hiding Bokoblins. Slay them and use the Hookshot to climb up the landing near the boss' door. Once you're in the boss room, follow the same strategy that you did the last time you fought him. Proceeding onward When all four boss fight rematches are done, the door with the skull and bones on it will have an angry red face flash on it before it crumbles, giving you access to more of Ganon's Tower. Cross the stone bridge and go through the opening to reach the stairs that lead you to the tower's second floor. Pay no attention to the Miniblins that will chase after you. NEXT: The second floor of Ganon's Tower. Category:Walkthroughs